


[Lewis x Seb／Carlos x Lando／Max x Lando] When your spouse is sick

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: 已經來到了，上班直接開word檔碼字了，碼到主管故意伸著懶腰，從我後面走過去想看我在打什麼，因為一整天都在打字XD*此章445和554有稍微連貫，雖然元宵好像已過，但祝大家元宵節快樂！
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Lewis x Seb

Lewis知道之前Seb還在紅牛時，就聽說這個人只要一生病就會變得很難對付，當時聽到了很多趣事，像會死纏爛打的打死不吃藥或偷偷趁你不注意時把藥丟掉，跟你嘔氣吃藥這件事，很嚴肅的跟你說藥吃多了對身體有害，但其實只是想要不吃藥而已，等等事跡，印象中當時因為紅牛的同事都太害怕他生病了，所以對他是無微不至的照顧，當時聽Seb和紅牛同事各自跟自己抱怨時，聽起來真是覺得可愛極了，因為Seb跟自己成為戀人以後，根本沒有生病過，不過現在倒是第一次看到他生病了。

但是，自己現在怎麼一點都不覺得可愛────!!!!

Lewis此刻扶著額頭，坐在床邊，無奈的看著燒已退，卻有著驚天的咳嗽和噴嚏聲的人，抵死不吃藥，不管自己怎樣哄，就是不願意吃，而他那套吃藥有害身體健康的理論，自己已經聽了八百遍了，還是聽他用帶著極其沙啞和濃重鼻音的說，他突然可以體驗到之前紅牛同事的苦衷了，「Sebby，就剩這包了，吃了吧…吃完，我買你愛的甜點給你好不？」不過，Seb卻直接假裝沒聽到的說有點睏了，就鑽入床鋪裡了，Lewis只能嘆口氣，無奈的拿著從早上8點端到中午12點的藥，起身離開臥室。

一切的開端是這樣的，這陣子彼此的工作都非常忙碌，幾乎都是接觸到床就立刻昏迷的狀態，但好險彼此還有幸睡在同一張床上，而不是三不五時就要看到伴侶昏迷在玄關等處。而Lewis這陣子唯一跟Seb的接觸也只是自己，陷入昏迷之前，親親那圓圓的臉頰或是被Seb緊緊的抱一下，就各自斷線了。

但是眼看著7月將至，他想在Seb生日那天，兩個人來場約會之旅，也默默的先請好了前後的連假，不過，卻沒想到他那嗜血的公司，竟然告訴Seb他只能放生日那一天，因為有好多東西都需要他親自處理，我們好脾氣又有責任感的Seb，也就默默答應了，所以這幾天自己雖然在家，但頂多只是頂著還沒清醒的腦袋，吻了吻Seb然後目送他在太陽還未升起的清晨裡出門，而生日前一天，自己則賴在他肩膀上，抱住他撒嬌的要他不要出門了，但卻被他說著：「Lewis不要鬧了，我要來不及了」的掙脫，讓自己氣得翻過身，而在屋內充滿香味的狀態下，準備好要出門的Seb回到臥室，溫柔的再自己耳邊說：「Lewis，有做你的早餐，起來要記得吃，不要生氣了…」後吻了吻自己只露出顆腦窩頭的額頭，也隔著被子傾身緊緊得抱了一下自己後，他很快地就聽到門外車子發動的聲音，而自己抱緊還有Seb餘溫和味道的枕頭，深吸一口氣後也陷入了沉睡，畢竟自己也是得來不易的休息時間呢…。但他卻沒想到，Seb快傍晚就回來了，淋著雨帶著高燒提早回來，所以好不容易等到生日那天，準備好最少要吃個燭光晚餐的事情，都拋到腦後，昨天一整天自己又是買菜煮粥的，而今天人好多了，但是卻有精神跟自己抵抗吃藥這件事情了…。

  
「Sebby，不吃藥你明天要怎麼去上班？」Lewis端著下午茶甜點和藥品，再次出現在臥室，苦口婆心的說。「不吃藥我也…咳、可以去上班」悶在棉被裡的人，邊咳嗽還邊嘴硬的回話，而Lewis就看著Seb緩慢的從被窩裡露出頭來，眼神撇到甜點時，他嚥了口口水說著：「有甜點！我要…」就要拿，但卻撲了個空，鼓起臉頰賭氣的瞪著自己說：「Lewis…咳、你幹什麼！」，而自己則拿著他想要的甜點說：「Sebby，先吃藥，才可以吃甜點」，只不過，自己只獲得氣呼呼不說話的Seb。

「Sebby，醫生也只開兩天份的藥，你就把最後這包吃了吧」Lewis只好再次苦口婆心的說，他覺得自己此生的耐心，這次都要用完了。「都最後一包了，我感冒也…咳、要好了，不用吃」但是床上的人顯然沒有發現，自家伴侶日漸沉下來的臉色，還再嚷嚷著不吃藥，於是他聽到Lewis有點生氣的聲音說到：「Sebby，你就像是不敢吃藥的小孩子，你可是33歲大人了」但他卻只獲得Seb白眼和躲進棉被的Seb各一枚。

「哼！」Lewis傻眼的看著大哼一聲又躲進棉被的伴侶，沒想到Seb軟硬不吃，他開始佩服起之前紅牛的同事們了，他們到底最後是怎樣讓他吃完藥，他覺得自己已經要瘋了。沒招的Lewis只好無奈的也鑽入棉被，攏緊自家人的腰，把他抱緊緊的也靠緊緊的說：「Sebby，吃完這包藥，除了那塊甜點，我再去買那間你愛吃的巧克力蛋糕好不？」，Lewis看著自家人，生悶氣鼓起來臉頰，看上去真的很可愛，可是自家人壓抑的咳嗽聲還是讓知道必須哄騙他吃掉最後那包藥，但沒想到假眠的Seb聽到這句，突然從被窩裡轉過頭，用著水汪汪大眼，和熱呼呼的氣息噴灑在自己臉上的看這自己說：「那Lewis，你用嘴餵我吃吧，但巧克力蛋糕也還是要買給我」，眼前Seb閃亮亮的眼睛，說著的話讓Lewis嚇得冷汗瞬間沾濕了背，身為嚴謹的德國人，Lewis真不敢想信自己現在聽到的話。

「Sebby…可是你現在感冒，我不能這樣餵你吃阿」看著自家人眨著閃亮亮眼睛和濕潤的嘴唇，Lewis覺得自己差點就要投降了，但好險理智告訴自己不能輸，所以他嚴肅的告訴眼前人事實，但Seb果然是技高一籌，所以他只能聽到Seb說：「那我不吃」的再度獲得傲嬌Seb一枚。

「Oh，Noooooo───!!!!Sebby───!!!!」Lewis崩潰的吶喊，像發了瘋一樣隔著棉被，搖著又躲進被窩裡的身軀，但他沒發現被窩裡的Seb憋笑著，Seb一邊感受著身後人的崩潰吶喊，一邊犯睏的打著哈欠的闔上眼睛，等Lewis發覺時，Seb早就又已經進入夢鄉，他拿著藥包啞然失笑的坐在床邊，摸著他的臉，還趁機捏了一把，看著床裡人皺起的眉頭，和因鼻塞微張的嘴唇，決定這時候將藥塞進Seb嘴裡，不過滿腔的苦味用水也抵不過，眼看Seb就要吐出來的感覺，Lewis趕緊往他嘴裡塞進巧克力後，還是吻上了Seb的唇，巧克力的甜在兩個人嘴裡化開，而Seb皺緊的眉毛才得到了舒展。

畢竟，Sebby這狀態真是太有吸引力了。Lewis邊吻著Seb邊勾著微笑的想著，雖然他並不想要再次獲得Seb生病的狀況，因為那真是太可怕了…。

隔天Seb醒來，被著外袍在屋裡走了一圈，卻沒看到Lewis的身影，只看見餐桌上放了自己最愛的蛋糕，和那包空了的藥，還有Lewis留下的紙條告訴自己桌上的蛋糕，是履行約定的禮物，但下次生病一定要按時吃藥，讓Seb眼角皺起來笑紋，他悠閒的拉開椅子，叉起蛋糕，咀嚼著溢滿口腔的甜，他心想「Lewis你終究還是太嫩了…」的笑容更深的瞇著眼睛，不過他沒發現，自己甜膩的笑容，被在剛從超市回來的Lewis悄然無聲的拍了下來。

The end.


	2. Carlos x Lando

「Carlos…Carlos…快去幫我倒杯牛奶阿」Lando正用著他最委屈巴巴的眼神，盯著Carlos的大眼睛，手還不停的拉著Carlos的手臂，撒嬌的功力成功的惹得Carlos差點就要順從的離開房間，去幫這位被限制牛奶的人倒杯牛奶，但是，他也注意到了，小孩那撒嬌聲音中，帶著沙啞聲色，而那委屈巴巴看似看著自己的眼神，其實不時飄向自己放在床頭邊的盤子上，他知道，這都是Lando企圖讓自己離開房間，好讓他有機會銷毀藥品的詭計。

但是，經過兩年的訓練下，他早已看破Lando的詭計，詭計再多也是會有用完的一天！

所以，他就坐在模擬器旁，掛著微笑的看著撒嬌的Lando，而後者被看得毛骨悚然的直爬起來喊著：「你變心了！去穿上紅衣後就連牛奶都不幫我倒了」，就要飛奔出房門，但就在要跨出房門那一刻，卻被抓個滿懷，他的Carlos居高臨下的說：「親愛的，你知道我沒有變心…只是，你手上拿的這是什麼？牛奶不能配藥呢uhm…」，被Carlos舉在彼此中間的是自己趁亂撈走的藥包，瞬間只好扁著嘴嘟嚷的辯解了起來：「我…我只是…」但話還沒說完，就看到眼前Carlos玩味的眼神和帶著口音的英文問著：「只是，什麼…uhm？」，只好賭氣般說：「…有人跟我說可以自癒就不要吃藥，吃藥對身體不好啦，睡一覺明天就好了…為什麼一定要吃藥！而且為什麼你知道我偷拿走了藥…」

「…Lando，你這理論是不是聽一位開車會變成另一個性格的人說的？不要這麼相信人家阿，你這咳嗽已經一周了欸，我沒把你抓去醫院就不錯了，你還想偷丟藥！」Carlos聽到自家小朋友的理論，腦中浮現了早前跟這位理論的情人通電話的場景，原來就是那位現在也感冒的前輩，教壞了他家孩子！Carlos覺得自己晚點一定要找兩位前輩好好談談這個問題，叫他們不要教壞小孩，而看著Carlos嚴肅的臉，Lando必須要澄清，他不是不敢吃藥，只是堅信某位大前輩說的，能夠自癒的病都不該吃藥，吃藥對身體不好的理論，而且這理論就醫學上沒有錯的，前輩說的一定是對的！但是，同時他也想著Carlos這次在自己東鬧西鬧下，為什麼就是沒有上當呢？還知道自己偷拿了藥要去銷毀？

不過眼下Lando看著Carlos越來越嚴肅的表情，他覺得有點害怕，只是沒打算吃藥而已，Carlos不會直接氣炸了吧…自己是從沒看過他氣炸的樣子，但聽說好脾氣的人氣炸，都是相當可怕的，自己該不會就沒有好吃的西班牙菜可以吃了吧？也沒有偶爾小雀幸的雞塊？不會未來一周，不、未來一個月都被迫吃著養生餐外加各種極限訓練吧…不，這絕對不行，Lando使勁的搖搖頭，眉頭深鎖的樣子，看得回過神的Carlos不明所以，看著這孩子的情緒轉換，突然覺得老人家有點跟不上了，難道這就是年紀的壕溝嗎？

於是就在兩個人都各自誤會什麼的狀況下，同時開口了，但又同時的請對方先說，最後Carlos瞪大眼睛的看著Lamdo默默的拿過自己手裡的藥和水，呼嚕一聲灌了下去，因為藥哆嗦了一下身軀，才抬頭看著自己說：「Carlos，我不要吃一個月的養生餐和外加各種極限訓練」，自己滿頭問號的回問：「Lamdo，為什麼我會要你吃一個月的養生餐和外加各種極限訓練？」Lamdo才驚覺自己剛剛似乎徹底誤會了的大喊：「你不是因為我不吃藥，所以氣炸了，打算要讓我吃一個月的養生餐和外加各種極限訓練嗎！不然你剛剛為什麼臉這麼嚴肅！？」「哦…我只是…嗯哼哼…」Carlos笑得燦爛的轉身，去廚房哼著歌準備做晚飯，而Lamdo則跟在自己身後，纏著自己的手，問著為什麼，那裡鑽這裡探的，讓Carlos的笑意快讓整張臉皺在一起，香味飄散的家裡還外加Lamdo無限的吶喊：「Carlos───!!!!為什麼───!!!!」

The end.


	3. Max x Lando

暑休的午後，Lando和Max一人一台的跟一群密友連線iRecing，但是Max覺得有點困擾，隔壁的Lando不停的打噴嚏和咳嗽就算了，還好幾次因為這樣差點把自己撞出賽道，於是Max邊操控遊戲，邊跟Lando鬥嘴了起來

「Lando，我覺得你應該要去吃點感冒藥」「……不要，咳咳咳，哦哦哦哦、」Lando邊咳嗽之下，差點不小心油門一踩，差點撞到前面的Max，不過好險在撞下去之前，反應過來即時踩了剎車「Lando…」Max覺得自己的心臟，不在比賽上也可以被訓練的很好，今天一整天Lando已經這樣少說有十次了，每一次自己都跟他說，要去吃個感冒藥，但他抵死不從，遊戲又開始的很快速，也來不及去拿藥，兩個人就這樣一來一往的坐在模擬器上，但是他覺得自己快要受不了了。

「抱歉啦Max，但你看我沒有把你撞出去」Lando看著Max驕傲的說，Max有點無語的看著Lando驕傲的臉：「Okay，別再來一次了，這場可是很關鍵的」，兩個人就在Lando吸著鼻子，掛保證的說：「Max，不會的。」的狀態下，開始了下一場的遊戲。

但是，事與願違，剛開始沒多久Max就聽到旁邊Lando，不停的咳嗽和吸鼻子的聲音，好幾次連方向盤都放下了，只為了擤個鼻水，但又看到差點衝撞自己的，慌張的握上方向盤，Max餘光撇著這好幾幕，覺得自己不笑會內傷，於是大笑了起來，惹來Lando哀怨又疑惑的聲音：「Max，笑什麼阿？有什麼好笑的？」但他得到的只是Max更大得笑聲中，說著沒什麼的話語，只好癟癟嘴的專心比賽，只是喉嚨也是越來越癢，鼻水也是都快從鼻孔流出來了，距離自己上一次處理感冒問題，才過五分鐘…Lando算著比賽的節奏，抓了個自認為的好時機，又再次放掉方向盤，彎腰準備拿面紙和水，但生理上的症狀總是不能控制，於是自己打了個超大噴嚏作用下，大腳一踩的油門，還沒來得及看畫面，就只聽到自己一群密友的大叫聲，本來還想反問個什麼，但當他處理完鼻水，只感受到身旁Max不明所以的陰沉感，而當他隨著Max的眼神，看到螢幕上自己變成領頭車的畫面，自己只能張大嘴結巴的說著：「…Max ！Max！我我我我、我不是故意的…」但Max只給自己一個沉默起身的身影，再過來就是居高臨下，手裡端著水和藥的樣子，用眼神告訴自己「你給我趕快吃藥」的，讓Lando默默也乖巧的吞下藥，才看到坐回模擬器上的Max笑著說：「好了，那我們重新開始吧」的反差，一群密友才從驚恐中回過神的開始出聲。

Max鑒於Lando的狀況下，決定他們這次玩接力賽，這樣就可以排除被撞飛P1，兩個人跟一群密友在語音群組上一來一往的聊起比賽的事情，還唱起了藍旗之歌，不過Lando卻開著開著，覺得眼皮越來越重了，打起盹的樣子和車慢偏離賽道的景象蟲疊，Max這才注意到，Lando眼皮已經閉上了，只有手還搭在方向盤上，不饋是生為賽車手的驕傲？但是Lando睡著的樣子也真是太可愛了，讓Max想起IG粉絲分享的Lando睡著的照片，都是雙手握拳縮在胸口，活像隻貓咪，難得看到他這不一樣的睡顏，Max就這樣果斷的將P1讓給密友們，而自己哼著不成調的歌，轉身從臥室拿出枕頭薄毯，溫柔的蓋在Lando身上，還不忘親一口嘴，才又繼續回到遊戲之中，但他卻發現大家突然都下線了，只好悻悻然也不明所以的關掉遊戲，將Lando輕柔的抱起回房，跟他一起躺在柔軟的床上，來個夏日午後的午休時間。

而一邊密友們看著Lando視訊下的Max，紛紛下巴快要嚇到掉到地上，他們可不能讓Max知道他們通通都看到了，不然不知道在賽道上Max會怎樣對付自己，雖然自己車會不會遇到Max都視一個未知數…。

The end.


End file.
